Talk:Arborstone (mission)
Fast Clear My team managed a fast finish on this by not starting the last part of the mission, but the stone judge still spawned, as soon as we killed him Danika ran to the door, we just fought a few stone rains and the mission ended super fast. Now this might not be very different for people but the last few times i've done it i've had to kill ALL the mobs before the gate would open?--Woonack 16:50, 20 September 2006 (CDT) I just did it now and got a fast clear, it all depends on if danika gets interupted [[User:Bored|'Bored']] 10:30, 29 March 2008 (UTC) Clear Times 24:40 henched 27:00 on the dot got all 3 rewards. : 30:30 and only got two... those 30 seconds probaly... : also i tend to think that expert is always 5 minutes longer than master :D Alexanderpas Talk 18:12, 8 May 2006 (CDT) : 29:12 and I got Master's reward (3 swords) ::I realise that this is a little old, but I agree that 35 minutes is probably the cut off for expert, I got 34:28 and got expert. I'm guessing that I just squeeked in there. :) --Rainith 20:00, 8 July 2006 (CDT) : PUG with two monk heroes, SS, Warrior, WotA sin, SoS, two eles. 17:33 in HM. Used the center route. Cathedral Collapse Did anyone take a SS of the Cathedral Collapse description? --CoRrRan 23:33, 9 May 2006 (CDT) Bug Status I believe the latest fix dated May-9th has fixed the problem with Danika not opening the gate at the end of the mission. I have heard reports that now she runs to the door and opens it once all the mobs in the area are dead.--VT 03:58, 10 May 2006 (CDT) Bosses I can without insureanse say that the boss Ryver Mossplanter ( Ranger boss with Lacerate I think ) spawns here He spawns most of the time, but sometimes another boss spawns. I forget which 1.--68.38.224.29 01:51, 6 October 2007 (UTC) Rewards I think I might've gotten 500 faction for completing the main objective, not completely sure though. -- Gordon Ecker 20:33, 13 May 2006 (CDT) :I'm pretty sure that I just then got 250 Kurzick faction after getting the Expert's reward. I have attempted and completed the mission once. -- Dashface 08:36, 1 June 2006 (CDT) ::I can confirm that I got 500 Kurzick Faction for completing it at Expert's Reward level: :: ::--Rainith 20:12, 8 July 2006 (CDT) :::Here's the Master's Reward. The skill point from the second line is actually from a level-up and not part of the mission's reward. ::: :::-Burzer 10:35, 21 July 2006 (CDT) ::::It gives 500 Kurzick faction also for the standard reward. Not sure if it's repeatable though. Similar for Boreas Seabed mission on Luxon side --Kuku 06:39, 20 June 2007 (CDT) Not fun with Henchmen If you plan on doing this alone... don't die. The recent henchmen resurrect change makes it pretty difficult to be resurrected, due to the falling debris. - Greven 21:33, 18 May 2006 (CDT) :Well, if you don't die it's manageable with Henchmen - even Master's Reward (29:46) --Chi Li 15:49, 7 June 2006 (CDT) ::Just as an update, the above was fixed a while back, and the mission is (imo) super easy with heroes + henchmen. -Scyfer 14:26, 5 December 2006 (CST) Just did this on my monk with henchies and heroes. Got Experts, no masters, but you would not BELIEVE how fast the urn charges on a monk - especially one who calls targets while holding it. --Armond Warblade (talk) 18:31, 7 March 2007 (CST) Just did this on my necro. Did everything wrong - forgot to make sure Danika followed after the cut scene and she stayed put (complaining). Finished and killed the boss, looked around, ran back to get her (leaving the Urn at the end (ooops)). Danika promptly ran off to the urn and ran off on a frolic of her own into an avoided mob on the centre route to rejoin the urn. Had to barrel in and save her taking on multiple mobs (with no minions around). Somehow saved her, she ran off again, and got masters with a few seconds to spare... That was hero-henching (dunkoro; melonni; zhed; eve; prof gai; devona; khim). So it's not THAT bad. Slava 08:38, 5 August 2007 (CDT) The three routes through it I noticed that the walkthgough recommends the center route. My first time through this mission I did it with henchies going through the center. However, the other four times I've done it with random PUGs, and there's never even been any discussion on it, all random PUGs that I've joined seem to choose the northern route without question and have always gotten the masters reward. My perspective may be skewed, as the one time through the center was with henchies; but the northern route does seem easier of the three to me. Before I modified the article to remove the suggested route (leave it more generic, up to the reader to choose), I wanted to get other perspectives on the relative ease of each route. --- Barek (talk • ) - 15:42, 2 June 2006 (CDT) :I totally agree, whoever recommended the center route must have been on drugs. --Bishop (rap| ) 16:12, 2 June 2006 (CDT) ::My experience has been the exact opposite of Barek's. I went the northern route with hench the first time through, easy enough. Later went back to go for masters. First PuG lost masters, however everyone went to the center route(I didn't even know there was a center :P) Second group, all different PuG, everyone went to the center again. ::But I agree. I found the northern route much easier too. I'm afraid that is still a skewed opinion, however, as I have not tried the southern route yet. --Gares Redstorm 17:44, 2 June 2006 (CDT) ::That would be me. Maybe it's just my style of playing, but for me the center path is definitely the easiest (only 2 groups of Oni, not 5 (?); many, but small groups of harmless Warden, no hordes of Undergrowths and annoying Dragon Mosses, no boss...). But well, I'm outnumbered 3 vs. 1 with that opinion, so it's hard to argue. :) --[[User:Eightyfour-onesevenfive|'84-175']] (talk) 18:12, 2 June 2006 (CDT) ::Most of my masters (3 out of 5 characters) have been via the center route. The wardens are quite easy to beat, but you must be careful not to fight the two groups of Oni towards the end under the heavy cathedral falling zones. I think I'm biased, as my first attempt was to go north, but not knowing the difference between the heavy cathedral falling and the light, my party was decimated by the constant interrupts. Now that I know better, maybe I should try the northern route again... --Thervold 18:25, 2 June 2006 (CDT) :::Nevermind. Looking at the orientation of the map, I've never tried the northern route. We died on the southern route. Still, the center is not difficult at all. --Thervold 18:28, 2 June 2006 (CDT) ::::We could always get a group of 8 GuildWikians together to attempt each route. Time consuming, but then those eight may agree at the end. ::::Personally, I find Undergrowth some of the easiest creatures to eliminate, and most PUGs avoid the boss on the northern route (although one group insisted on killing everything we saw on the route, and we still got masters). I do agree that the Oni can be annoying; it may just be from repetition that they don't phase me now as I know when to expect them. For someone doing the mission for the first time, I could see where a route avoiding the Oni might be viewed easier. ::::But, in the end, I think this discussion is showing that choosing an easiest route is personal opinion on this one, which is why I wanted to remove the reference to an easiest route - leave it up to the reader to choose. It looks like the wording has already been modified somewhat to make it a bit more generic in the recommendation. --- Barek (talk • ) - 18:31, 2 June 2006 (CDT) :::::We can also remove any recommendation on what's the easiest altogether, flesh out the walkthrougts for the side routes (which should be done anyway) and just let the users decide for themselves. :) --[[User:Eightyfour-onesevenfive|'84-175']] (talk) 18:55, 2 June 2006 (CDT) :The features of each route (more Oni, less bosses) should be highlighted and then the choice left to the reader. I found the scariest thing in the northern route to be the Ele boss. His ele attacks for 500 dmg are just insane. Since henchies tend to pile up next to each other, that means a few of them die in the encounter. --Karlos 19:15, 2 June 2006 (CDT) ::I think you mixed up north and south, Karlos. The Dredge are on the southern route and that one wasn't really up for discussion so far. :) --[[User:Eightyfour-onesevenfive|'84-175']] (talk) 19:23, 2 June 2006 (CDT) I wish to point out that the south route is not that hard IMO, sure the dredges are a pain sometimes but I had no trouble with my Axe-assin and we had only one hench healer and no human healer and still managed masters reward.Anryla :I completely agree. My first time through this ever got me masters (in 22:37!) with a group of heros (MM, SF, W) and henchmen, and dropping the urn continually. The dredge weren't that hard, and only 2 small oni groups. I haven't tried the others. I'm thinking the southern route should be the recommended - sure it's longer, but this means everything's spaced out MORE = easier. -Scyfer 14:24, 5 December 2006 (CST) ::2nd run along the northern route was 22:35 (very odd, did it hours after the first - almost the same time...), but I was slow (skill capping and wandering around but I did know what I was doing far better this time) so it likely is the fastest. Or maybe they're all the same, honestly. -Scyfer 17:46, 5 December 2006 (CST) :::Got 18:32 with the middle route, 20:11 with north, 19:57 with south. -84.156.112.42 15:29, 19 December 2006 (CST) IN HARD MODE: Southern Route may or may be hard (matter of opinion) but in HM there are 4/5 groups of ONI that spawn on this route. Not sure if do that in NM. Was almost 40 minutes by this route; though this may have been due to my taking an Ele Hero and constantly having to wait for it to regen nrgy. Also, guess the time is from the very entry vs. the cutscene where u get the urn; becuase from cutscene to end was just a little over 25 minutes. With the 6 groups of wardens between startpoint and the cathedral, plus the groups to fight to get to teh urn, that can take quite a few minutes.67.41.74.59Eldest Archer, 16 November 2007 :About the mission timer: it always counts from the moment you enter the mission. Why would you expect it to start some other time? —Dr Ishmael 17:52, 18 November 2007 (UTC) My $0.02: The northern route is generally the easiest, but not you are a minion master. The wardens along the center route seem to be better corpse fodder, or perhaps it's not having to compete with kirin for corpse exploitation, or maybe it's the elementalists mass clearing minions, but for whatever reason, as a minion master the center route is quite easy, and the northern route is a bit more difficult. --68.187.144.197 09:06, 27 November 2007 (UTC) :That was my experience as well. I got Master's on my elementalist through the northern route, but on my necro through the center (both pre-Nightfall, so no heroes). I can't remember the exact times, but I know the necro time was much shorter than the ele time. —Dr Ishmael 14:38, 28 November 2007 (UTC) ::Either the north route or the center route are significantly easier than portions of the mission outside of the three routes. The north route is much longer than the center route, however. In easy mode, that may not matter much, as you get a lot of time, but in hard mode, the time limit for master's reward is more of a factor. Quizzical 20:31, 8 April 2008 (UTC) Urn Table Can someone reword or expand the explanation for that table under the Notes on the Urn of Saint Viktor? I'm having trouble understanding how to read it and what exactly is it trying to show... --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 05:58, 4 August 2006 (CDT) :Done. Make sense? -- Bishop rap| ] 06:27, 4 August 2006 (CDT) can someone explain the 'urn levels,' how you know what level it is, and how exactly it is 'charged up' by damage to the bearer? thanks :) Bloodsong 19:44, 9 November 2006 (CST) er, i seem to have found all that on the urn's link. nevermind! Bloodsong 20:16, 17 November 2006 (CST) Additional Notes It says that she must survive under objectives, yet here is says that it doesn't say that. What is it really? :No, the objectives state that Mehnlo must survive; Danika is not mentioned --Kuku 07:13, 21 June 2007 (CDT) Gaaah, why master's at 30 min!? I played with hench and it felt horrible :S was expecting standard reward but nope. Got master's at 19.40. "phew, only 20 sec" I thought, and then I see it's <30, not <20. weird... >_< Yaki 16:33, 24 February 2007 (CST) If Danika dies you lose though. We were all dead but dunkoro and one other monk and an warrior were still alive but when Danika died we lost. Even though I know my dunkoro had a res. Beat mission in 29:59 :D and got masters ^.^ — Blastedt 09:10, 14 February 2007 (CST) Gratz! Monking What's the best monk build to effectively get masters on this mission? I'm using: OwAT00nCXRjmpSKgu76pikJA Morgan Fairweather 18:33, 8 April 2007 (CDT) What would you think of bringing an anti-interrupt or stability spell? Something like Mantra of Concentration, Tranquil Was Tanasen, and Glyph of Concentration? Or Ward of Stability? --Jawn Sno 13:26, 22 May 2007 (CDT) Masters Took it slow with hench and did it in 23:16 took middle path for the record Antz191 05:55, 17 April 2007 (CDT) Yeh, this mission is too easy, Masters first try with Hench/Heroes, I think I almost got below 20:00 too...Middle path ftw. Also, I took out Stone Judge first, just to see what it would be like...noone died. ;) (T/ ) 01:40, 18 April 2007 (CDT) That's really helpful, thanks. I'll be monking it later when I find the time to inbetween spiffing up my ranger. Morgan Fairweather 02:11, 18 April 2007 (CDT) I just did this one with only hero's and henchies, took the middle path. Danika for some reason never left the first room. Then, after we went back to get her, she made up her mind about what route she was going to take, and went down the right side, instead of the (recommended) left side, of the middle area. She just ran past all the monsters, healed herself up, and opened the door for us (we had already cleared everything, thinking she was right there with us all the time), and we got masters (28 mins or something). Keeping in mind that we wasted about 3 mins on looking for Danika, this mission is very easy. (Vex, 22:00, GMT+1, 7 May) Info about Hard Mode The term Hard Mode isn't mentioned once in this article. I'll leave it to the pros, but I think you should add the time needed for HM masters reward or if it is the same as NM mention it somewhere. Also, I strongly suggest against going through the central room, the ceiling seems to fall faster and hits harder in HM. Gabe 14:25, 23 May 2007 (CDT) :Most missions have the same requirements for NM and HM. Where they are different, they are specifically noted in the article. —Dr Ishmael 15:46, 23 May 2007 (CDT) ::Times appear tobe the same. 35:22 in hm netted standard reward. 71.208.191.206 23:12, 19 July 2007 (CDT) :Environment effect hits the same rate and damage of 20, its mainly more noticeable because of more pressure using skills against much tougher monsters. But yeah theres more collapses through the middle route as the side routes also goes outside avoiding collapses. Reichi Aryon 22:46, 25 May 2007 (CDT) Actually, the Southern side route may be 'outside' but I was almost constantly being hit with collapsing. May be a change but in HM the sky is falling because I was being hit about every 7-10 seconds; more often in some areas.67.41.74.59 Eldest Archer, 17 November 2007 Someone can read Danika's mind! "Sometimes Danika gets stuck by a chest thinking that it is the urn and will refuse to move." 1. Is this true? 2. She thinks its the urn? That's such a weird way of saying that to me. It sounds like you know what she's thinking. Does she talk about a chest like the urn? — [[User:JediRogue|'JediRogue']] 01:58, 3 June 2007 (CDT) :If she isn't talking, then she's probably just dumb AI stuck on the chest. Otherwise... yeah Danika, you ARE the weakest link. Unless you can easily reproduce the stuckness, remove the note. --8765 02:05, 3 June 2007 (CDT) ::I would imagine that she gets stuck on the chest like every other NPC AI in this game. The idea that she thinks the chest is the urn is kinda ridiculous...~Avatarian 86 12:16, 10 June 2007 (CDT) :::I spent two hours - scratch that two INCREDIBLY FRUSTRATING HOURS yesterday trying this stupid mission. My first attempt, I didn't keep an eye on her, and she died - oops - and the remaining three attempts ended with her getting stuck in three different spots - all near a chest - repeating her "Hey Don't leave that lying there! It's a family relic!" line over and over..... Even though I never ONCE dropped the urn on the last two tries just in case it had something to do with that. I used the center path, and made it to the end door in under 25 minutes each and every time, and was unable to complete the mission any how. So, yes, I can verify that the bug is repeatable, and she does seem to consider the chest the same as the urn - but I am not claiming to be able to read her mind. And for more information, she didn't appear to actually be STUCK on the chest. She was at one point standing right near a chest in a wide open space, but nothing was preventing her from moving, other than her thinking I had dropped her heirloom. 12:14, 5 July 2007 (CDT) :::So, Attempt #5 this morning and she never got stuck. As a matter of fact, even when I legitimately dropped the urn, she never said a thing about it... Complete with masters. NEVER doing this mission again. 12:51, 5 July 2007 (CDT) ::::And so, what did we learn? --Karlos 20:15, 5 July 2007 (CDT) ::::: ... That all female healer henchies are dumber than bricks? --Kajex Firedrake 06:43, 6 August 2007 (CDT) Bah! Keep sex out of it, Mhenlo gets stuck too! 68.54.131.134Winged Immortality :::::: Did this mission tonight and got the same bug as I have gotten so many times before. Danika got stuck on some debris, refused to move for the remainder of the mission and kept whining about her precious urn, however not a chest in sight, so it appears she can get stuck just for on a whim. Would be nice though if after nearly a year and a half they'd have come up with a way to fix it! Liselle Morrow 19:48, 20 August 2007 (CDT) ::::::: Just tried this mission with a guildmate who didn't have Master's yet. Everything went perfectly, no casualties, didn't even see anyone drop below 50% health. Then at the last fight the Stone Judge rushed our monk. Needless to say the boss was killed in seconds. The extra mobs spawned, party pulls back a little only to see Danika rush into the mob and get killed before the monk hero can reach her. The "AI" (more like bad scripting) used for anything that shows up on the Allies list is awful! I swear the vast majority of my mission failures have been due to that lately. 88.85.130.54 13:58, 28 August 2007 (CDT) Danika goes suicidal I've just done this mission with a pug and we got Master... But in our previous attempt, we had taken the right left stair in the part before getting the urn, and Danika, without a warning, began running up the stairs, passing by me (i was fighting the mesmer boss) and continuing to the other side where she got killed. Why ? TulipVorlax 07:58, 4 December 2007 (UTC) :Bad plastic surgery does things like that. :No, seriously though...I think she always rushes at that part, or at least I seem to remember it being that way. Towards the top of the stairs because I don't know why. Or perhaps you had a team member or Mhenlo or other ally on the other side and she was rushing to heal them? (T/ ) 08:04, 4 December 2007 (UTC) ::Only ennemis was on the other side. But, she never does that when we go right (by the way, i've corrected my previous post, we had been left on first try). It's just the sort of weird thing that happend once in a while in GW. TulipVorlax 08:09, 4 December 2007 (UTC) Blood of zu Heltzer interrupted The article says the stone crushers' attacks interrupt Danika's Blood of zu Heltzer skill, but I'm pretty certain they don't: it's only because of the Cathedral Collapse. I wonder if a paragon's Song of Concentration can prevent this? --Kuku 07:06, 20 June 2007 (CDT) :Since the collapse doesn't cause knockdown, then yeah, that should work. —Dr Ishmael 10:32, 20 June 2007 (CDT) Three routes? Is it really necessary to have a separate section for each of the three routes? And why do two get a big write-up while the third doesn't? I've always just gone the central route. I guess I should probably check the others to see if they're meaningfully easier or shorter, though the center route does seem significantly easier than the mobs you fight before or after the routes diverge. Quizzical 06:56, 30 March 2008 (UTC) :I checked all three routes, and concluded that the center route is both the shortest and the easiest. It has the fewest mobs total to kill, easier types of mobs, and no boss. I decided to leave some information on the other routes for comparison, but I'd recommend the center route for practical use. Quizzical 23:52, 5 April 2008 (UTC) Er... move it? This might sound a little... er... picky? I was just wondering if we should move the 2 bug warnings found at the very end? I didn't know that Danika sometimes get stuck and then charges through the middle section... thanks to that I lost the mission as our only melee character went back to find her, only to follow her in dismay as she went the wrong way. So was just wondering should we either move the bug warnings, or else make referance to it at the top near the map so people go for the middle route? Sorry for bad formulation, have a headache atm. Suicidal Tendencie 16:10, 29 April 2008 (UTC) Game now says protect Danika *ADDED: Protect Danika so that she can open the door Shows Protect Danika objective :I got this when fighting the last set of enemies, ill add it to the article Skyfiire 21:30, October 26, 2009 (UTC)Skyfiire The northern route Too be honest, I find this route to be easier. For one,there are no healers. Secondly, most of them are plants. Who doesn't bring a fire nuke? , heck you probably dont even need a fire nuker. Thirdly, kirins are necros so they are squishy. the boss isn't really a problem either, all you need to do is prot. After the group of plants, its just oni and a lot of space between them. --[[User:mrguildboi|'mrguildboi (:']] 22:03, March 28, 2010 (UTC) :I just did this, using my warrior, on hard mode with a human monk and 6 necro heroes. We caned it in about 10 min. We just tore our way through the centre route. Having a minion master each did help and there are plenty of bodies to go around. The Oni weren't too much chop either. We had some N/Rts between us and that coupled with 20 minions meant that we body blocked the stairs quite well and the hero AI uses Jagged Bones quite efficiently now so that there's a continuous supply of minions being created. Even losing them to the cathedral collapse didn't slow down the generation of minions. --BeeD 23:08, March 30, 2010 (UTC)